


И медные трубы

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, poroshki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Сет порошков, 6 шт.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), ФБ Good Omens 2020: спецквест





	И медные трубы

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: [SCP-3850 — Я не могу утопить своих демонов](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3850)

он в ванной плавает как ангел  
хотя в ней должен был тонуть  
давайте гарпуном поможем  
чуть-чуть

вот демон-шарик точно демон  
а не какая-то херня  
он растворяясь даже плюнул  
в меня

о михаил тащи скорее  
мне полотенце и тюрбан  
в нем буду будто бы турецкий  
султан

в воде почти не растворился  
в огне не очень-то сгорел  
но нам куда девать остатки  
двух тел

из ванной вылился потоком  
как будто целый океан  
кто выжил тем привет а прочим  
всем бан

туда-сюда он плавал в ванной  
как будто это озерцо  
а вельзевул едва держала  
лицо

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 22.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
